


Just Say Yes

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Mind If I.....Slyther-In? [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Admissions Of Guilt, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Arguing, Bickering Like Children, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Karma - Freeform, M/M, Marco Acting Out, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Marco is the laughing stock of the school, begins acting out, Jean goes to apologize and ends up having to confront more than Marco's anger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anddddd, another request for more has come in. Let me tell you guys, if you say you want more I'm more than willing to oblige that request! I love writing these and actually have 10 parts planned so if you want more - TELL ME. I will write for this AU forever. Seriously y'all. We will have art at some point as well that I can share with you as well so be sure to stick around.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Marco stared blankly "Drugged? What do you mean I was  _ drugged?" _

Ymir's attitude began to flare "What the fuck does it sound like, Marco?! They fucking  **DRUGGED** you! Truth serum no doubt, odorless, tasteless, and with just a few drops you'll spill the deepest secrets you own. Did you watch everything you drank?"

"No," he spat without control "there was a lapse a time or two, the nurse blocked my view of my glass, or the time Eren was in my way."

Sharp features contorting with hostile rage "That fucking pissant! He had to have done it! That's it, he's fucking **dead."**

Reiner roared at his side "I'm gonna down that little bastard on the pitch, break every bone in his fucking body, and make him eat so much dirt he shits mud for a month!"

Marco shook his head softly "I can't handle this.....I need to go lie down. You guys do whatever you want." Powerless, victimized, vulnerable, weak...all these thoughts, these emotions, jostled him. Never once had he felt so betrayed by his own mind than he had in that moment. The sounds of mocking laughter as he turned his back, the gossip being brewed, and the judgmental stares were piercing his carefully constructed shell of a personality. He began to feel inferior and inadequate as the mummers continued. Thankfully, as if they sensed his apprehension, his friends rose from their seats and gathered around him escorting him back to the dormitory.

Once back to his bed his friends left him be knowing that now was a time he needed to be alone. He'd been humiliated, ridiculed, in front of the entire school but mostly in front of his entire house. Only time would tell what would happen in the wake of this disaster. Should he continue to be mocked and jested at behind his back and in front of his face he didn't know if he could maintain his composure. All his careful hard work would come crashing down if he broke his character, if he revealed the nature most knew to be true. There wasn't a coming back from that. If he broke, if he snapped, then all would be lost but nonetheless he supposed it could be better that way. 

Perhaps it would be better if they were to fear him. At least then they would keep the nonsense away from his ears and at least have the damn decency to not speak of it with him around to hear it. To become a mockery of the very place he had appeared to rule was only karmatic justice being slow. His name had finally crossed the list and he was getting what he knew, deep in his heart, he deserved. For now, it was all he could do to not wither and wilt in his own self loathing pity party. He'd sleep the very moment his brain slowed it's overdrive. Until then, however, he'd be up wondering just what kind of laughing stock he'd be come morning.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Jean awoke from his slumber with a gnawing feeling in his stomach. There was a heavy, almost suffocating, weight lying atop his chest. After Eren recanted the fact he'd drugged Marco with a potent truth serum he felt guilty. It seemed a bit harsh of treatment. Not even someone like Marco Bodt deserved to be treated in such a manner. Horrid business having one's personal business aired to the world like that. If he'd experienced what Marco had at the hands of him then he didn't know what he would have done. 

All together the business was rotten and he far from approved. He spent the day hearing whispers among the students as they crossed mostly of how Marco was a coward. It wasn't sitting right with him at all. He became the hot topic of the school's gossip and what for? So Jean could hear how he hated his own life and bullied Jean out of envy? Yeah, it was sad and it didn't excuse his actions but he knew the experience of what swirled inside him. That vulnerable feeling twisting throughout his gut was one he knew all too well. It didn't make Marco a coward to be afraid to admit a weakness such as his envy.  

In fact he knew most people coveted what another had. It wasn't just Marco that he felt bad for however it was the people around Marco as well. As far as he knew in the short amount of time the day had already started Marco had become a force of destruction not unlike a wildfire. Everything and anything in his way was in danger of being burnt. From being mocked to taking a nasty retribution Marco had become something unruly. From literally using fire to one's robes, transmogrifying people into slugs and various forms of insects, turning pumpkin juice at breakfast into hippogriff piss, whirling students off staircases, and punching his own housemates it seemed he'd gone beyond overboard.

The trend continued for weeks. Everyone was scared to breathe around him afraid even a single blink could pitch them to the wrong side of his attitude. Not even the professors themselves were immune to the sudden outbursts. Being on edge, they were simply awaiting the moment he would act out and they'd be forced to send him to detention. More rumors circled after near 3 weeks that after the constant detention that it was possible he was being expelled. Even Jean knew not to feed into the frenzy of shark infested waters but it would make sense. Not even once in that period had Marco bothered him at all.

It seemed finding Marco after classes was growing increasingly difficult after his father had sent him a howler. He remembered it only adding fuel to the fire beneath him as it scolded him for even taking a liking to Jean. Apparently it was a disgrace to their house, to Marco's father, and having him act like a spoilt little brat was only making matters worse. Ruining his father's reputation seemed to be a pin in what made Marco tick. Until now it seemed he'd been the world's best son and within almost a month he'd taken a turn for the worst. 

Marco was having the shittiest luck and he did feel beyond guilty for being the cause of it all. It wasn't like he'd known what Eren and Isabel had apparently cooked up for him but it seemed it was ruining more days than just Marco's. Collateral damage was getting worse as the days continued and he wasn't about to let it continue. People were getting hurt and this was his fault. Immediately after classes he headed off to the common room to collect his thoughts. At least there he could be in a quiet space alone with himself and his thoughts to mull over how he was supposed to put a stop to it.

Just as he began to settle in the quiet space Eren's boisterous laughter came through the air "Hahaha! Oh that was  _ gold. _ Connie, tell me you saw him make that kid eat his fist!"

Connie's voice rang loudly beside him as they strolled in "Haha, yeah I did!"

Rolling his eyes, Jean groaned "What are you on about?"

"Marco caught a kid talking shit, punched him right in the mouth then stormed out," Connie announced with a snide chortle.

Jean got to his feet "How do you not feel bad?" Facing Eren his brows knit "How do you not feel bad for all these people at the brunt of his actions because of something you did that I  _ didn't _ ask you to?"

"Because it's not my fault he's a shitty person who doesn't know how to properly channel his anger," Eren replied bluntly.

"You're the  _ last _ person who can talk about not functionally processing their anger Eren," Jean stated flatly before continuing "and I know it feels to be where he is. It's not great. This needs to be fixed."

Eren scoffed "If you wanna feel bad for him go-a-fucking-head Jean but, if you remember, it's because of him you know how it feels. Think back to 4th year when had Millicent transmogrified into a moth, or 5th year when he did nothing but pick on you for your voice still stabilizing, or when he threw your clothes into Black Lake, shoved you off the second floor staircase, hell, how about the time he broke your fucking jaw by hitting you in the face at close range with a bludger on the field? Pick a fucking thing to remember but seriously, Jean,  **stop** feeling bad for Marco Bodt."

"I can't," he sighed  **"no one** deserves that feeling. I gotta go though so I don't know.....just let me be alone for a bit." Jean grabbed his bag and headed out of the dorm. He needed a place to think, where his thoughts could go unaffected by the people and noises around him. Something simple would do, maybe the gardens, but before he could find himself springing off he was violently shoved into the wall. Having being taken off guard so quickly and seeing a blur of tan in the process he just had a feeling Marco had finally decided to exact revenge on him.

When the voice sounded, however, he knew he had the wrong twin "You better do something."

Ymir was pressing her forearm to his throat making it hard for him to speak "W-What?"

Releasing her arm she growled "This is all  _ your _ fault! You need to fix this. Marco has _ never  _ gone this far overboard before and no one knows what to do. He's going to set everything ablaze if you don't stop him. At his worst it's never been like this and you just made him spiral out of control with your stupid little serum."

"Why should I?" Jean asked.

"Because your morals are better than that, Jean, and I know it. Your morals are telling you that it wasn't right to drug someone and pull their strings like a sadistic puppet master to get them to spill their deepest thoughts and emotions," Ymir countered logically, eyes seemingly peering into the depths of his soul.

A bit unnerved, Jean sighed "Fine. You got me. I'll go talk to him. Where can I find him?"

"He's at the stables," she replied as she began to walk off. That was an encounter he hadn't expected to have. If Ymir was getting involved and coming to him then he knew it had to have been serious. As far as he knew that woman didn't do anything for anyone and since her brother was on the line it only made sense that she would go to the one person that she thought could stop it. Jean was on his way to go apologize to Marco Bodt which was something else he didn't think would ever happen yet there he was with a world full of moments that weren't making sense to him. 

Walking around the edges of the forest he soon came upon a short hunter green building. For many of the creatures in the forest the stables provided a good place to go when they wished to get out of inclement weather. It was also used during lessons for Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Rall. Going there by himself, knowing what lied behind its borders, was a bit strange but nonetheless there was some music he had to face. 

The music would be faced far sooner than he imagined. Marco was moving hay bales around in the barn and his lips were moving, brow was unfurrowed, and he seemed to be enjoying his moment. Something was nice seeing him like that. A genuine smile curled his lips and it was sweet to see him there doing work while no one else was around to know it was him doing work. Unfortunately the moment soon died when Jean had to take the initiative to announce himself.

"Marco?" He called out cautiously. As he turned, he watched the umber eyes flare with a streak of unbridled anger. Jean was prepared to face the momentous amount of screaming sure to come his way in the least, and in the most, he was prepared to know what life would be like as a slug.

"Who the fuck told you I was here and what the fuck are you doing here?!" Marco spat venomous words as he stomped forwards.

Jean braced himself back against a stall door "Your sister and I'm here to apologize Marco."

Face contorting with disgust, Marco snarled "Shove your goddamn apology Jean! Get the fuck out of here I don't want you anywhere near me. You should leave before I find something to _ make  _ you leave."

"You know what, fine," he started as he turned to walk off "I just wanted to apologize to you but if you wanna throw this back in my face--"

"I don't need your goddamn pity, Jean!" Marco shouted at the top of his range. "You think I want you here trying to be the bigger person and rubbing your Gryffindor do-gooder attitude in my fucking face?!"

Interrupting him Jean took a deep breath and tried to steel himself "I'm not here to pity you! Dear god, I know you love the sound of your own fucking voice but would you fucking stop talking and listen to me!?! Goddamn it! I'm not trying to do anything other than fucking apologize to you! I didn't know that Eren was going to do what he did, okay? I don't think he should have done that. No one deserves to feel what you're feeling. Alienated, vulnerable, weak, victimized, inferior, powerless, worthless, ridiculed, and disrespected; I know what it feels like to be those things, at **your** hands, and no one deserves to feel that way. Not even you, Marco. I hate that you have to feel this way, to be mocked and teased, it's not fun is it? But I am sorry, I truly am, because you do not deserve to experience this."

Marco stood there, slack jawed, obviously stunned by the volume his voice rose. He'd never spoken to Marco in such a way and he could tell, that by his expression, not many people had either. For a moment he blinked those chocolate eyes back at him. It was all he could do to just mouth like a goldfish out of water. Unsure of what to do or say a small silence settled between them for a few moments. It had taken Marco longer than he imagined to reply as his attitude began to fade.

Voice cracking a bit Marco sighed "Is this what you wanted, Jean? To find the cracks in the armor and exploit them so you could have this moment? Did you want to see how truly weak I am beneath my facade? Did you want to know all my secrets, know what makes me tick? Congratulations, you did it. I just.. I didn't want to look weak Jean. I have a history of something you can't understand breathing fire down my back every chance it gets to make sure I keep true to a path. I don't have time to be weak and fragile in front of everything but  _ especially  _ not in front of the guy I  _ like." _

At his words it was Jean's turn to stare as he registered his words "I'm s-sorry? Marco, showing emotion isn't weak. At no point would that make you appear weak but being an asshole, if I got this right, to the guy you like is. It shows a flaw in your personality but that isn't always something we can change."

"Was it so hard to tell?" Marco choked bitterly. "I had to tease you to see if you were worth my time. If you could handle me. Maybe if the guy I liked stopped playing _ "hard to get psychiatrist" _ then maybe this wouldn't have ever happened."

"Nope," Jean chuckled in an attempt to lighten the dampened mood "I'm not playing anything but especially **not** hard to get."

Marco inched closer to him, trapping him between his chest and the stall door "You're playing at  _ something, _ Jean. You remember that kiss a month ago? I do. I remember every second, the feel of your lips, the sounds you made....all of it. You kissed me back and you wanted me to continue when I put my hand in your hair. You made such a  _ sweet _ little whimper when I pulled away. I could see you giving into me, I could _ taste  _ it, so I **know** you like me. You just don't want to admit it. I've admitted a lot of things that I didn't want to as of late so I think you should admit some too. Like how you like it when I touch you, or when I kiss you."

Jean's face flushed as he felt Marco's hand on his chin as the other braced against the stall "I--I, that's n-not--"

Leaning in closer Marco grinned wildly "You know, you're so beautiful, Jean, I truly do think so. Puberty has been so kind to you. You're absolutely bewitching and I know you have to think I'm at least some bit of cute."

"M-Marco," Jean stammered trying to find his words beneath the predatory gaze and wolfish smile "I-I....it's...Maybe...I don't think.....Marco…” after a pause he finally managed “thank you."

While Jean continued fumbling over his tongue Marco snickered "Haha, don't be so flustered Jean. Why won't you just give into me, into what you feel, and come with me? We could have a lot of  _ fun  _ together you and I."

"Absolutely n-not!!" Jean fumbled "I'm sorry but I want  **nothing** else to do with you!"

Seemingly insulted, Marco scoffed "Hmph. We'll see. Why don't you just let me take you out huh? Come on, it'd be fun and you know it. I could kiss you again and make you swoon, strip down and make your whole body flushed and frozen..."

In the moment he recalled those moments Jean shook his head "Haha, no thanks."

Dropping his voice to a smooth, satiny tone he pressed his lips to Jean's neck "You'll say yes to me eventually, Jean, they  _ always _ do."


End file.
